


New(t) Student

by orphan_account



Series: Fandom Christmas Presents [6]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Christmas present #2 for Alke]</p><p>Newt is a new student at WCKD High and meets his tour guide, a pretty girl by the name of Alke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New(t) Student

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alke](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Alke).



> So... much... presents... *dies*

Newt walked in the secretary's office, where he found her typing away on her laptop, blonde hair tied up in a tight bun and small wrinkles adorn her face. Her eyes seem tired from looking at the computer for too long. The moment Newt closed the door behind him with a loud click, the secretary's tired eyes glanced at him. She looked back at her laptop before closing it. She sat up from the chair she was sitting on.

"You must be Newt." On contrast to her appearance, the secretary's voice seemed lively and warm. "I'm Mrs Paige. Nice to meet you."

Newt nodded. "Nice to meet you too."

Just then, the door behind him slammed open, making Newt jump. There, standing at the doorway panting, was one of the most prettiest girl Newt ever laid eyes on.

"Sorry I'm late." She panted out. "Coach wanted to talk with me."

Even her tired voice seemed melodic to Newt's eyes. Newt silently cursed at himself, bloody hell he did not just fall in love with a girl he hardly knew.

The girl's attention finally laid on Newt and her face broke to a large grin. "You must be Newt! I'm Alke." She stretched her arm out and Newt took it. Her hand was warm.

"Alke will be your guide around here, so feel free to ask her any questions regarding the school's curriculum or any of the sorts." Mrs Paige said. "I'll inform the Head Master of your attendance." She then walked towards a door next to her desk and entered.

Newt and Alke walked out of the office, footsteps perfectly in sync.

"Why the Head Master?" Newt asked.

"Oh, the Head Master loves keeping tabs on exchange students, especially ones from out of the country." Alke looked at Newt. "I, personally, am from Germany so don't feel too left out."

Newt nodded slowly. "Are there any more students like that?"

The female beside him grinned. "Oh, lots. There's one from Indonesia - which is my best friend - , one from France, one from China and one from Iceland. We've got our own little foreigners group." Alke shrugged nonchalantly.

"Are any of them, possibly, male?" Newt asked nervously.

Alke laughed, which sounded like bells to Newt. "Yeah, there is actually. He's from Ireland though, so you two will definitely get along."

The Brit nodded.

After showing around the campus for a couple of more minutes, Alke led Newt to their homeroom classroom (or 'form' as Newt calls it). There, Newt met Alke's foreigner friends and some guy friends, especially the Irish one. The couple of minutes passed by quickly, as Alke's Indonesian friend was a very talkative one, and a bit giggly. Alke walked down the campus hall next to Newt again, showing him where the Boys Dorm is.

"The Left Wing is for Gra-" Alke quickly changed her dialect to a British one. "Year 7s to 9s while the Right Wing is for the Year 10s to 13s."

Alke led Newt into the Left Wing.

"You'll be staying with a roommate, as everybody else is. Your room number is A5 and here are your keys," Alke smiled warmly at the Brit. "This is as far as I can go."

Alke turned her back to Newt, waving a lazy hand over her shoulder.

"W-Wait!" Newt called out, making the female pause. Newt silently cursed at himself for stuttering. "Would you like to-"

"Check your pocket!" Alke cut him off but never looking at him. She continued walking.

Newt was a bit startled but dug a hand in his jeans pocket, pulling out a note with a number on it.

"Call me!" Alke said as she disappeared down a corner.

Newt grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Newt seems slightly creeeeeppyyy.....


End file.
